Pursuit Of Happiness
by music4ever2010
Summary: Grimmjow is looking back over the good and bad times in his Life. yaoi, other warnings inside.
1. Prolouge: I Know Everything That Shine

Grimmjow was walking pass the Sakura tree at the cemetery to the familiar grave. He has been going to this site, everyday, for 5 years since that faithful day.

He follows long path up a hill were a big tree rest over the grave.

"You always love your Japanese maple didn't you Berry."

He sat down on the ground next to Ichigo's headstone.

"Your garden at home is starting to bloom again…it reminds me of how hard you work to make it beautiful."

He lowers his head as tears start to run down his face. The wind starts to blow against the tree and blows some of Grimmjow hair out of his face.

"I know Berry I shouldn't cry, but I miss seeing you in my life it's been 5 fucking years"

The wind picks up and starts blowing Sakura petals around from a neighboring tree.

"Yeah yeah I know watch the language." He smiles as he knows that his Berry didn't like it when he cursed.

He can imagine his chocolate eyes scrunch up with a frown. Oh, how he miss that look. Grim sighs as he sits there looking at the sun that shines over Ichigo's grave. "It reminds me of your smile Ich, hell everything does now." new tears start to form in his eyes

"It still feels like a dream in my mind, like a cruel nightmare that I will wake up from and you'll be in my bed as if nothing happen."

But as he went over the night over and over again the facts still add up. Ichigo is dead and he was not coming back and it was his entire fault. He starts to have a flashback of that day 5 years ago, the day his life changed forever.


	2. Little Bit, Roll It Up, Take a Hit

Pursuit of Happiness: Chp.1

by ~music4ever2010

It was 4 in the afternoon and Ichigo was working in his garden, it covered his whole backyard. To him his garden told a story of his life and the lives of his loved ones. What he was working on now was his blue orchid. He always love Japanese orchid. It always remind him of Grimmjow's icy blue hair.

"Hmm, where is Grim he should have been here by now." He started to make his way into the house. As he made his way through the patio door to the kitchen he saw his husband in question, the smell of alcohol hit his nose as soon as he entered.

"Not this again! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques are you drunk?"

They haven't had many fights but this was one they have had before. Grimmjow's drinking was a problem since day one. He had calmed down a lot since their marriage 4 years ago but sometimes he had set backs.

'Today must have been a stressful day.' Ichigo thought as his dark chocolate brown eyes met blood shot red eyes.

"Well hello to you Berry." He slurred, his white suit was stain with brandy and his hair was a scattered mess. He finished off the rest the alcohol in his cup and looked at Ichigo. Lust started to fill his eyes as he sees his Berry in his white and black short set.

"God you so damn sexy when you're mad."

"Grimmjow, you know how I feel about your language."

"Che… whatever."

As Grimmjow got up and advanced towards his Berry. His Berry was always sexy to him but in this state it intensified his lust for him. He starts to push Ichigo towards the wall in the hall way.

"So damn sexy…" he whispered

" Grimmjow, what are you do-" Ichigo was cut off by their lips crashing together.

The taste of alcohol exploded in his mouth as his husband tongue explored his inside. Ichigo knew that it was wrong for him to let Grimmjow do this to him, but his body took over. He moaned as their tongues battle for dominance which in the end Grimmjow won. He had to break the kiss before it got out of hand. For he knew Grim had a violent temper especially when drunk.

Ichigo tried to break free but grim was not ready to break. He hit Grimmjow in the chest but it was no use. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds when Ichigo was finally able to pull away to give his lungs some much need air. Both their faces were flush from the intensity of the kiss.

' Control yourself Ichigo! This is your chance, just remain calm and cool Ichigo' he thought to himself.

"Grimmjow, we should stop this you're drunk. I need for you to leave."

"But what if I don't want to?" he starts to moving closer towards Ichigo. He starts to nibble on Ichigo's ear. Ichigo pushed away Grimmjow and gave him a calm, yet serious tone.

"No, Grimmjow you are drunk. Leave." he starts to grab his arm to lead him to the door but Grim snatched his arm away and pinned him to the wall by his neck causing a small hole in the wall behind him. Ichigo gasped with the sudden intake of pain. He look into the eyes of his mate to only see angry blazing through.

"Grim-"

"NO!, I'm not leaving! This is my house too!" he tightened his grip on Ichigo's neck. He starts to feel a burning sensation rise up his passageways.

"Grimmjow…your hurting me…"

"Everybody always telling me what to do. But do they listen?"

Ichigo doesn't dare say a word as he tries to concentrate on how to get out the situation. Grimmjow looks up at Ichigo and sees that he not even looking at him. He tightens his hand even more around. Ichigo yelps at the burning intensifing in his throat.

"You're not even LISTENING! Nobody ever listens to me."

Ichigo begins to panic as he feels that his throat is on fire. In desperation to get free, he reaches down to give Grimmjow's member a hard squeeze.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow drops to the floor as he releases Ichigo.

He gasped as air began to filled his burning airways. Tears began to run down Ichigo's face as he drags Grimmjow out of the house. Grimmjow tries to come back in, but Ichigo closes the door before he can make it.

"Grim, I love you, but you are not welcome in this house till your sober."

"Aww come on Ich! I was just playing."

"MY LIFE IS NOT A JOKE, GRIMMJOW!"

"Where I'm suppose to go?"

"Anywhere but here." he starts to walk to their bedroom.

" You don't mean that…"

Silence

"Ichigo?"

"Berry?"

"Fine then, I'm leaving."

When he didn't hear Grimmjow any more Ichigo crawled into bed exhausted from what just happen. He replays the scene over and over in his head as he falls into a restless slumber.


	3. Feelin' Lit Feelin' Light,

Pursuit of Happiness: Chp.2

by ~music4ever2010

Grimmjow Pov.

Grimmjow was pissed. He has been walking around town for 4 hours since his and Berry fight. He knew he was wrong for what he did to him. He didn't mean to react like that he was just stress out. But did he really had to kick him out.

"Fuck, Fuck. Fuck. Now where do I suppose to go?" He continues down the strip when he pause in front of a club named The Brickhouse.

"Hmm, might as well get something to drink to make me think."

Grimmjow walks into the club and makes his way to bar sits down.

"Woman, I want 2 shots of tequila."

"Don't I know you" said the bartender

"Problem"

he sits down and wait for his shots. He starts look around the club when he sees a girl in a short green dress with teal hair down her back walks up to him.

"Hi, my name Nel and you are?" as she lend on the bar seductively.

"Grimmjow."

"So Grim, what's a big fellow like you doing here all alone?"

"Looking for some fun."

The bartender came back with his drinks. He gives one to Nel they gulp both of them down.

"So what kind of fun?"

"Anything."

"I have an idea." She starts to close the distance between her and Grimmjow's face when Grim is pulled to the floor, he lands on his back.

He looks up as he tried to focus his vision as he sees his older brother standing over him.

"Ulquiorra, what the hell?"

"I should asked you the same thing. Where is Ichigo?"

"At home, we had a fight and he kicked me out."

He starts to close his eyes when Ulquiorra kicks him.

"So you decide to come out and huddle up with this hoochie!"

"How rude!"

"I call them as I see them. Now Let's go before Ichigo gets worried."

She cut her eyes at Ulquiorra as she picks Grimmjow off of the floor. She slips him a card into his pocket as she whispered in his ear.

"Call me when you want a good time." And walks away.

"Let's go Grim!" Ulquiorra starts to drag Grimmjow out the club to his car, he straps Grim in then gets into the car.

"You do know Renji works at that bar, Right"

"Like I care"

" You should! You are very lucky I caught you instead of Renji, you know he doesn't approve of your ways already."

"I don't like the fucker, he hated me since the day we got married."

" You are married to his only brother and that the only family he has left. Why give him more reason to hate you more by doing something to hurt Ichigo?"

"Yeah,yeah… you always right Ulquiorra. So will you quit your bitching?"

Ulquiorra stopped and gave his brother an irritated look, "Your staying at my house tonight. I'll call Ichigo let him know."

Ichigo's Pov.

Ring Ring

Ichigo awoke abruptly from his slumber with ringing in his ears. His head was spinning from the soreness of his neck. He turns to look at the alarm clock on his night stand,it was midnight and then grabbed his phone. He started to rub his neck as his mind went back to his and Grimmjow's fight.

'Grimmjow…' He looks around the room looking for Grimmjow, when he remembers that he had kicked Grimmjow out after the fight.

Ring Ring

He looks at the phone in his hand.

'Ulquiorra, why is he calling at this time of night?'

He answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Hey Ulquiorra. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is good. I'm just calling to let you know that Grim will be staying with me for the night."

'..at least he is safe.'

"Oh, okay thanks, Ulquiorra."

"Nite…"

"Nite."

He sighs as he heads to the bathroom to take a warm bath.

He start to remove his clothes when he pause in the mirror and looks at his neck. He saw the little faint red line on his neck.

"Damn, He is going to pop a vein when he sees this." Ichigo mind races as he started thinking of what Renji might do to Grimmjow. He started to trace the outline of the hand prints on his neck as he ran the water.

"At least it not that noticeable…I can cover it up at least." As he relaxed into the tub.

"Maybe we can put this behind us tomorrow."

~Back at the Club~

Renji was just getting back from his break. He was the Dj at the club and was heading back to the booth when he was stop.

"Hey Renji. Got a minute?" it was his Shuhei

"Sure what up?"

"I just saw your brother-in-law in here"

"You stop me for this i don't care what the bastard was doing"

he start to walk away when Shuhei starts to shout

"But you might want to know that Grimmjow was huddle up with Nel"

Renji stop again an turn around to look at Shuhei. He was ferious. That Son of a bitch was cheating on his brother. He knew he was no good.

"Bastard"

"But don't worry. Some pale looking man came up and drag him away before something happen"

'Good. Ulquiorra Got him. But he is not getting away with this'

"Thanks, Shuhei"

Shuhei noded as Renji walk to the booth. Thinking of away to confront Grimmjow.


	4. Rollin The Midwest Side

Pursuit of Happiness: Chp.3

by ~music4ever2010

Grimmjow sat in the car as he waited for Ulquiorra to come out of the gas station. He was about to dose off again when a black Hummer pulled up by him. A tall thin woman with long purple hair got out of the car. She was wearing a purple leather mini dress with yellow strips going down the side. She walk over to the car that Grimmjow was in,

"Well if isn't Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." she said.

Grimmjow look up as His vision tried to focus on the woman. When it focus he realized who the person was.

"Oh hell No! What the hell do you want Yoruichi"

"Well is that any kind of way to talk to your best friend?"

"Yeah you are a real friend…"

"Oh are you still upset about the Lupi thing? I thought you got over that-"

"I did! I'm married to Ichigo for your information!"

"Woah, Chill out Grimmy! Geez!"

Grimmjow huffed as Yoruichi moved behind him.

"You know what you seem stress, I know what how about you come with me for a couple days for little fun. What do you say Grimmy?"

"It's Grimmjow,and I'm not into chicks if you haven't noticed"

She lean down and began to whisper into his ear,

"Where I'm headed it can satisfy both of our tastes."

Grimmjow eyebrow rose at this. Yoruichi got up walk back to her car. She began to crank the car up. She rolled down the window,

"So are you coming or not?"

Grimmjow got out Ulquiorra's car and started to walk to Yoruichi's car.

Ulquiorra was walking back to the car as he saw Grimmjow get in the black car. He started to run to the black Hummer to stop his brother but it was too late. The car pulled off before he could reach it.

Shit! He thought.

Ulquiorra got into his car as he tried to follow them. He was close to stopping

them but was caught by a traffic light,

"Damm it, Grimmjow!"

He pull out his phone to call Ichigo but ended the call before it went through,

"Shit, Ichigo is going to kill me." Ulquiorra said as he hit his hand on the wheel. He started to think of where could Grimmjow could go as he pull off again.

#

Mean while Grimmjow and Yoruichi head out of town towards the big party at Azien's house. When they finally reach the place, Grimmjow noticed the flashing lights and the loud music blasting from the big house. Women and Men were lined up outside the path way in cages with whips and chains.

What kind of place is this? Grimmjow look up at the house with amazements as he took in the sight. Yoruichi stops the car and looks over at Grimmjow,

"I knew you would like it."

"How long has this party been going?"

"About a week now."

"Whoa, and it still going strong?"

" Oh, this is nothing. Azien does this all the time when he goes on his month long vacation."

"Oh.."

Grimmjow look up at the house again and he saw the figures inside dancing in the window. He starts to daydream about what's going on in the house. Yoruichi hopped out the car fixing her dress and hair as she walk to the other side of the car.

"So are you coming or not?"

Yoruichi said as she open the door. Grimmjow was knocked out of his daydream by Yoruichi's words. He nods his head as she grabs his hand and goes into the house.

#

2 days later

Ichigo was getting worried. Ulquiorra was supposed to bring Grimmjow back two days ago. And on top of that neither one of them was answering their phones. Ichigo sat down on the couch and he angrily tugged at his hair.

"Where are they!"

Renji walk back in the room from the kitchen with a bowl of soup for Ichigo to eat,

"Ichigo calm down. I'm sure nothing bad happen to them. Now you need to eat." Renji passed over the soup over to Ichigo.

"Thank you."

Ichigo began to eat when he heard a knock at the door. Ichigo place the bowl on the table as he rush towards the door,

"Grimmjow it's about time I been worried-"

Ichigo open the door to Ulquiorra.

"Oh Ulquiorra. Where's Grimmjow?"

"That's why I'm here I thought he would be here."

"Nooo… Grimmjow was suppose to come home with you.." Renji said as he went towards the door.

"Damn!"

"Ulquiorra what's wrong with Grimmjow?"

"That I don't know he got away from me two days ago."

"HE WHAT!" Renji and Ichigo screamed.

"Please don't scream, can I come in to tell you what happen?"

Ichigo and Renji move to the side and let Ulquiorra in. They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ulquiorra went inside the fridge and got something to drink before he continued,

"I was hoping my brother had sense to at least call here or at least show up her-"

"Why would he show up here!"

"Because Renji, if you haven't notice he does live here."

Renji rolled his eyes at Ulquiorra as he got up and went towards the window. Ichigo looked up at his brother. He began to wonder to why his brother was so angry but was knocked out off that thought when Ulquiorra started to talk again.

"Like I was saying... The last I saw of him was a couple of minutes after I called you and told you that I had him. We were pulling into a gas station where I went in to pay for the gas. The next thing I know I see him ride off with someone in a black Hummer.

"Do you know who it was?"

"It was probably Neil…" Renji said

"Who is that?" Ulquiorra and Ichigo said.

"Some girl who I saw Grimmjow cuddle up with at the club the other night."

"HE WHAT!" Ichigo screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER,RENJI!"

"Chill Ich. I was looking for the right time to tell you."

"So you thought right now was a perfect time to tell him, bravo Renji?"

"Can it Ulquiorra."

Ichigo began to pace around the kitchen again. He stopped when Ulquiorra spoke.

"Please Ichigo, Stay calm. I stopped him before anything happen."

"STAY CALM! STAY CALM! GRIMMJOW HAS BEEN MISSING FOR 2 DAYS NOW AND NOW I FOUND OUT HE WAS FLIRTING WITH SOME OTHER PERSON."

"I told you nothing went on Ichigo"

Ichigo walked up to Ulquiorra. He was piss about everything right now.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"I told you I don't know. I been looking for him for two days straight!"

"WHAT HELL OF A BROTHER ARE YOU IF YOU DON'T LOOK OUT FOR YOUR OWN FAMILY."

" I look out for my family, if I didn't I wouldn't be here now. And how I'm supposed to be watching him every fucking minute. I went into the store for 5 minutes, that's it!

"WHATEVER!" Ichigo said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT."

Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo towards the wall. As he grabbed Ichigo by the shirt. He was at his breaking point he was exhausted mind, body, and soul. His anger was slowly rising which he was trying to control until Ichigo pushed his last button. Renji turned around to see his brother pin to the wall by Ulquiorra. He tried to intervene but Ulquiorra knocks him away.

"Stop it before you hurt him!" Renji said.

"NO HE NEEDS TO HEAR THIS!"

Ulquiorra turned back to Ichigo and looked him in his eyes. Ichigo was trying to break free but Ulquiorra tighten his grip as he began to talk.

"I'M SICK OF YOUR LITTLE BLAME GAME. IT's NOBODY FAULT BUT YOURS, IF YOU WOULD JUST PUT YOUR FUCKING FOOT DOWN THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR GRIMMJOW FOR 48 FUCKING HOURS INSTEAD HE WOULD HAVE BEEN HOME WITH YOU. I'M TIRED PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY SO BACK THE HELL OFF."

Ulquiorra lets go of Ichigo as he walks back out the door.

"CALL ME WHEN YOU GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

"Ulquiorra I'm-"

The door slams shut as Ichigo slides to the floor next to Renji who stares in disbelief at what he'd just seen


	5. Rather Lay Awake In A Bed Full Of Sorrow

Pursuit of Happiness: Chp.4

by ~music4ever2010

Chapter 4

Grimmjow was sitting at the bar with his cup of brandy. His mind was racing on what had happen in his life 5 days prior. Why I'm I even here I should be at home with Ichigo trying to work things out. He got up and placed the cup down on the counter and went to find Yoruichi. He walked to the main stage in the middle of the house and started to search around. He was about to give up when he saw a familiar figure lying on couch with a dark haired man.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Flirting, you should try it."

"Can you fuck off dude I'm trying to get my mojo going if you know what I mean..." The man started to make out with Yoruichi but Grimmjow snatched her back by her hair.

"Hey, what the hell Grim!"

"I'm sorry but you're my only ride and I need to go home." They walked mid way toward the exit before he was grab by the man.

"Let the lady go before we have some problems."

"What if I don't!" He pushed Yoruichi behind him out the door as he face the man.

"Or this." The man aimed for Grimmjow but missed due to his quick reflexes and upper cut the man. He starts to wobble a little bit but recovers and grabs Grimmjow's hair and threw him to the floor.

"You hit like a bitch." Grimmjow said as he grab the man by the waist as he push him through the wall as a full out brawl start between the two. They fight for minutes before a gun is shot in the air. A pink haired man with glasses point the gun at the both of them.

"That will be enough of that. Stark, the boss wants to see you A.S.A.P."

Stark stands up and walk towards the short pink haired man and walk through the door. Grimmjow begins to get up but is stop by the sound of the cock gun.

"Were do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Oh no you don't, the boss wants to see you."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes at the man as he followed him to the back room.

- Back at Ichigo's house-

Ulquiorra stands outside of the door as he tried to recollect himself. He feels his temper lowers as he starts to breathe in and out. He groans as he realizes what just happen.

I've never let my temper get like that before. I sounded just like Grimmjow in there. He groans as he rubs his hands threw his hair and thinks about the mess his brother put him in. All this stress is not good for me. I shouldn't have blown up on them like that. Maybe I should apologies Ulquiorra turns back to look at the door. His hand motion for a knock but he pauses as he have second thoughts.

"No they have to learn." He begin to walk towards his car when someone yells his name.

"Ulquiorra."

He turned around and saw Ichigo standing at the door and Renji heading towards him

"What is it, Renji?"

"Look, I'm sorry how we act in there but-"

"You should be!"

"I know you're angry but this is not the right time for this!"

"So your saying what you and Ichigo did to me is acceptable! I think not!"

Renji and Ulquiorra locked eyes for a few seconds before Ichigo came in between them.

" Ulquiorra, you're right we shouldn't have jumped to conclusion and started yelling at you. You had every right to do what you did and for that we apologize."

"But Ichigo what he did-"

"Is as much as our fault since we provoke him." Ichigo said as he looked up at Renji.

"I believe that we can both agree we let our tempers go a little far on both sides."

Ichigo nodded in agreement while Renji rolled his eyes. Ulquiorra was about to say something when he was cut off by the ring of his phone.

"Excuse me. Hello?" a dark raspy voice came over the phone. "Ulquiorra?"

"Grimmjow! Is this you?"

"Yes it's me look -"

"Where in the hell are you I been looking for you for two days!"

"Look I don't have much time to talk so listen. I need you to call police a-"

Bang!

"MOUTHERFUCKER!"

"Oops did my hand slip of the trigger again. I'm so sorry." a voice said over the receiver.

"You bastard if I-"

"Hello! Hello! Grimmjow! Are you still there!"

The phone is drop to the floor as a sound of a struggle echo through Ulquiorra's phone.

"What's going on! What's wrong with Grim?"

Ichigo begin to shake Ulquiorra as tears fall down his face. Renji gentle grabs Ichigo off Ulquiorra and embrace him into a hug.

"Ichigo please, stay calm. Let Ulquiorra handle it."

He nodded his head at Renji as a silent thank you. His heart begins to race as he hears more cursing and punches thrown.

Please be safe Grimmjow

But all hope is gone when he heard a dark chuckle across the phone.

"Grimmjow are you alright! Answer me damn it!"

"I'm so sorry for that little interruption."

"Where is my brother?"

"Oh Grimmjow is a little tied up at the moment and you are welcome to come and get him for a price."

"Who is this! I swear to god if you harm him I will kill you!" He start to lose his control over his emotions once more as the man began to laugh.

"My, my aren't' t we the aggressive type, but if you want your brother with less damage than he is now I advise you to come to 1414 Espada Ave with 50k within the next forty-eight hours or you can say bye to your little kitty."

His heart stopped beating as threat of his brother's life came to mind.

"Oh and do remember to not call the cops. Bye-bye now."

"Hello! HELLO! GRIMMJOW! DAMN!" tears began to stream down his face as his screen went blank.

"This can't be happening. I refuse to let this happen to me again."

He fell to his knees as his mind race thoughts of losing his brother. The Renji pushed Ichigo out the way as he drop to look at Ulquiorra. His eyes where glaze over as he kept muttering Grimmjow name

"What is going on Ulquiorra?"

"Gr-Grimmjow-" more tears spilled down his eyes as his whole body shook with grief.

"What about Grimmjow? Does someone have him? Tell me what's wrong."

He began to shake his head as he finally choke out his words.

"Someone has Grimmjow hostage and we only have forty-eight hours to save him before they will kill him."

Renji didn't have time to react to the news before he heard his brother crash to the ground.


End file.
